Curtis Metcalf (Dakotaverse)
From the beginning of his career, Hardware battled with all types of villains, most of whom were hired by Alva to kill him. From the body doubling assassin RepriseHardware #1 to the tech-inspired Technique , none of them could best the armored avenger. Within months, Hardware relentlessly picked Alva's organization to pieces, costing him millions of dollars. However, one day Edwin Alva discovered Hardware's true identity and appeared in his hideout! Alva's original rage turned into something else. Impressed by Curtis' tactical abilities and courage to stand up to him, Alva made him a stunning offer. In return for Hardware's protection and occasional help, Curtis would be made his second-in-command and allow him to dismantle Alva's criminal organization. Curtis accepted the deal, believing he could shut down the bad parts of Alva Industries and S.Y.S.T.E.M. easier this way. But first, he would need new armor... New Armor, New Beginnings In the months that followed, Alva seem to be living up to his end of the bargain, divesting from his criminal operations and training Curtis in the intricacies of running a multinational corporation. Deciding to go out with a bang, Alva decided to announce his retirement at the grand opening of Utopia Park. But when riots break out, Alva decided to take the safety of Utopia Park into his own hands. Donning a new prototype armor, Alva sacrificed his life to save a group of people from being crushed. | Powers = | Abilities = * Genius-Level Intellect: Curtis Metcalf is one of the most brilliant scientific minds on the planet. He has created breakthroughs in metallurgy, computer science, nanotechnology, and plasma weapons. * Martial Artist: Curtis Metcalf is a good hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained by his father in the martial arts.Hardware #8 | Strength = Curtis Metcalf possesses the strength of a man of his height, age, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Curt's Hardware armor increases his strength to superhuman levels. Initially, the suit magnified his strength fiftyfold, meaning that he could lift (press) 5 tons under optimal conditions.Hardware #16 However, Hardware's recent battle with the SYSTEMatic Mark III indicates that Curtis has significantly increased the armor's strength augmentation abilities beyond the 5 ton limit. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = All of Curtis Metcalf's superhuman abilities derive from a sophisticated suit of armor called Hardware Version 2.0. Perhaps his greatest invention, the suit successfully integrates cutting edge human technology with that of the incredibly advanced alien civilization, the Cooperative. The Hardware Version 2.0 suit consists of two layers, the basic armor and the external armor, which are described below. BASIC ARMOR The basic armor is a plasticized metal alloy of Curtis' own design. Using a device called the Shell Forge, Hardware coats his body from head to toe with this material. Once polarized, the shell serves as a skintight, impact-resistant foundation upon which his external armor rests. Though not bulletproof, the shell is highly bullet resistant and can easily shrug off small caliber gunfire. It also has ablative capabilities that offer protection against low-level energy attacks like electricity and laser beams. Perhaps the shell’s most formidable feature is the programmable polymers integrated into its structure. These polymers enable the shell to stretch and contract like human muscle, but with considerably greater force. Hence, the shell increases Hardware's natural strength to superhuman levels. Initially, the shell amplified Curtis’s strength fiftyfold, meaning that he could lift (press) about 5 tons . However, Hardware's battle with the SYSTEMatic Mark III indicates that Curtis has significantly increased the shell's strength augmentation abilities. The polymers in the shell can also "remember" movements that Curtis programs into them that he can trigger at a later time. For instance, Curtis has programmed complex martial art katas into the polymers that when activated enable him to unleash a high-speed combination of blows. It is due to this feature that Curtis refers to his basic armor as his "smart suit." The drawback to the basic armor is that while wearing it Hardware cannot eat or drink. EXTERNAL ARMOR The external systems of Hardware’s armor are stored within the nano-robot housing pods in his helmet and shoulder pads. These systems are constructed by nano-robots, microscopic machines that are released via main control systems in the helmet. The external armor is powered by high efficiency batteries called power packs installed in the shoulder pads. In addition, the helmet includes a Multi-Optics Display Unit (MODU) with wide-range spectral scanning capabilities. This unit enables Hardware to see in wavelengths beyond the visible spectrum including infrared, ultraviolet, and magnetic resonance imaging. The MODU is fully integrated into the tracking and target sub-system that beams a sighting crosshair onto Hardware’s right eye. The target sub-system determines target acquisition by following Hardware’s eye movements and then fires on verbal command. Hardware also uses the tracking system to send hands-free visual commands to his onboard computer, DOBIE. He can spell out these commands by focusing his right eye on letters and short commands from a special menu bar on his tracking monitor. Hardware refers to this system as his visual input mode (also known as “Sutter-Meagher” mode). DOBIE accepts verbal commands as well. Besides the input systems, his helmet contains a wide-band radio receiver capable of scanning radio traffic , a chronometer (Static #), radar, a chemical residue analyzer, audio sensors, and a digital video player/recorder. Housed in the chin guard in Hardware’s helmet is his speech synthesizer which gives him his unique and chilling voice. The synthesizer also enables him to reproduce other voices, which is useful for undercover missions. The synthesizer can also translate foreign languages thanks to a built-in Omni-Linguistic Communicator (OmLinC). Reverse engineered by Hardware from the communicator on Icon's crashpod, the OmLinC can analyze and translate any unfamiliar language, human or alien, in seconds. This marks a vast improvement over the original speech synthesizer that could only translate languages stored in DOBIE's databanks. The aforementioned nano-robots replicate themselves into pre-programmed forms. When released from their pods, the robots begin rapidly constructing Hardware’s external armor from the shoulder pads down. Hence, he can don his armor in seconds instead of minutes as was the case with the Version 1.0 suit. Once empty, the nano-robot pods can be used by Hardware for other storage. Hardware's external armor is highly resistant to damage. If the armor is breached, the nano-robots composing it are programmed to replicate themselves to repair the damage Hardware can also command the nano-robots to assume new configurations, which are stored as templates in DOBIE’s databanks. As a result, Hardware’s armor can adapt to a wide variety of missions. The "Camouflage Program" template changes the armor’s color so Hardware can blend in with his surroundings. Other templates enable Hardware to safely operate in hostile environments ranging from the ocean floor ("Deep Sea Armor" mode) to the depths of outer space ("Space Environment Armor" mode). Besides the external armor itself, the nano-robots construct the suit’s vital systems including temperature regulators that keep Hardware comfortable when external temperatures range from great heat to subzero cold. The armor is equipped with defense mechanisms to repel anyone who tries to remove it; Hardware has said these defenses can harm even beings as powerful as Blue Beetle. Among these defenses is a high voltage electric charge generated by the armor’s surface. Hardware’s latest addition to his armor is jet boots that enable him to fly. Each boot is equipped with miniature jet turbines that gather the surrounding air and then expel it as continuous thrust. Despite the turbines’ small size, they actually have greater range and fuel efficiency than the bulky jet pack Hardware originally used for flight. * DOBIE (Digital On-Board Integrated Electronics) - DOBIE is the CPU that controls many of the on-board functions of the Hardware Version 2.0 armor. DOBIE can accept both visual and verbal input. Curtis used a new Artificial Intelligence Architecture to design DOBIE’s Operating System. Thus, DOBIE can swiftly process huge amounts of data stored in its databanks or from external sources. By using its Expert System Architecture, DOBIE can also learn as it goes and automatically upgrade its OS as necessary. Originally, Hardware wore DOBIE on the left side of his belt. However, to better protect the DOBIE from physical damage, Curtis now hides it in a compartment in his right gauntlet. In the event of an electromagnetic pulse attack, DOBIE can reboot in minutes. * Inertia Winder - The inertia winder is a device of Cooperative origin that can absorb and store kinetic energy. Two of these devices are known to exist on Earth; the other is built into Rocket’s belt buckle. Originally, Curtis installed the winder in the bottom of the elevator shaft that Curtis used to a access the underground lab he used as Hardware. This use of the winder became unnecessary when Hardware struck his alliance with Alva. However, Curtis did discover a new use for the interia winder. While developing the Version 2 armor, he realized that is its weight would be unwieldy. So, Curtis installed the winder into his own belt buckle. There it offsets the armor's weight as well as much of his own weight. Hence, Hardware can move with unusual dexterity and agility as well move quietly in the bulky suit. ADDITIONAL EQUIPMENT Curtis has designed various pieces of equipment (see below) to enhance the capabilities of his Hardware armor. Many of them are hand-held and can be easily carried on his belt. Larger pieces of equipment are mounted at various points on Hardware's armor. * Quick Pick - The Quick Pick is a unique lock picking tool of Curt's design. After its nozzle is inserted into a keyhole, the Pick pours Hardware shell alloy in liquid form into the lock. The Pick then polarizes the alloy into a perfect key in seconds. As a result, no standard lock is safe from this device. * Sonic Drill – This shoulder mounted device creates a focused beam of powerful sonic pulses that enables Hardware to bore through solid rock. By increasing the width of the drill’s sonic beam, he can use it as a non-lethal weapon to harmlessly stun living opponents. Other equipment Hardware has used include a forearm-mounted welding tool , tracking devices , a flashlight helmet attachment , a handheld depolarizing device (used to remove his basic armor during emergencies) , a handheld scanning device , a wrist-mounted energy analyzer , a special gun that launches miniature eavesdropping devices , high-intensity, wrist-mounted flashlights (that double as blinding weapons) , and a portable electromagnet capable of lifting weights equal to three SYSTEMatics. | Transportation = * Skylark: Hardware's primary transport vehicle is a "flying car". The Skylark has vertical take-off and landing capabilities and travels at up to 400 MPH.Hardware #16 It has bulletproof windows and chassis. The Skylark is equipped with state-of-the-art, on-board crime-fighting gear and is often modified to interact with additional equipment.Hardware #16 * Jet-Pack: Hardware's Jet-Pack is a collapsible, personal short-range propulsion rig with turbine thrusters that gather the surrounding air, then expel it in a continuous stream. At maximum thrust, the Jet-Pack has only about three minutes of fuel. Because of the heat and thrust generated, Hardware must replace most of the unit every two or three uses, which allows him to experiment with new designs regularly. | Weapons = * Omnicannon: The Omnicannon is Hardware’s weapon of choice on most missions. This forearm mounted cannon fires a blast of compressed air capable of knocking down an opponent at a distance of 12 feet. However, these blasts are primarily intended to propel special cartridges or “shells” of Curtis’s design that create various effects. At any given time, the Omnicannon is loaded with six shells loaded in a rotating drum the base of his gauntlet. (Hardware naturally carries more shells than he could load as needed.) The cannon is linked to DOBIE, which provides targeting and tracking. DOBIE can also spin the rotating drum to fire any of the shells currently loaded in any order. When the Omnicannon is engaged, a protective shield slides over the back of his wrist. This shield deflects the cannon’s air blast from Hardware’s hand as well as preventing him from accidentally bending his wrist upward while firing the weapon. Curtis employs an ever-increasing variety of Omnicannon shells for use in any possible circumstance. These shell include the following: Stun (that disorients an enemy with a blinding flash of light along with a deafening popping sound) : Explosive/Incendiary (a high explosive charge accompanied by a blast of heat) ; Octanitrocubane (Earth's most powerful non-nuclear explosive that can breach enemy fortifications) ; Tear Gas ; Armor Piercing Discarding Sabot (releases a solid sharpened rod of depleted uranium) ; Nanoacid (releases a swarm of armor-consuming nano-robots) ; Flame Retardant ; HEAP (High Explosive Armor Piercing) ; Flechette Shell (releases dozens of tiny razor-sharp darts) ; Anesthetic Flechette (releases darts coated with a fast-acting anesthetic drug) ; Bolo (releases a nylon-corded steel ball bolo to entangle opponents); Knockout Gas (that renders anyone who inhales it for several minutes) ; Neural Net (releases a cohesive electrical field that painfully disrupts the nervous system of anyone it touches) ; Complex Polymer (a powerful adhesive that sticks to and immobilizes an opponent) ; and Cryonic (generates intense cold to place an opponent in suspended animation. ) . * Plasma Whip: Hardware's expandable whip is actually a telescoping metal chain, 10 inches long when collapsed, up to 15 feet long when fully extended. It can be charged at its tip with high-energy plasma. * Retractable Sword: Hardware carries an 18-inch wrist-mounted blade, and a 30-inch blade mounted to the outside of his forearm. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Links = }} Category:Shadow Cabinet members Category:Computer Operation Category:Mechanical Aptitude Category:Electrical Engineering Category:Mechanical Engineering Category:Equipment provided flight Category:Inventors Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Gadgetry Category:Equipment provided superhuman strength Category:Martial Arts Category:African American